


The One I've Been Waiting For

by AriKitsune19



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Murder, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriKitsune19/pseuds/AriKitsune19
Summary: ((Rated M)) Heavy AU. Sonic is finally done with Amy Rose, his abusive girlfriend after 6 long agonizing years. When Shadow comes to work for the local bar at his job, Sonic sees a way out...and a new fire sparks between them. Will Shadow be able to help Sonic heal from the abuse...or will Amy ensure he will not leave her evil clutches ever again?If you DO NOT like any of the dark dark subject (domestic violence/abuse, blood/gore, violence/murder, alcoholism/drug use/smoking, foul language, and sex scenes) listed in the story, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy AU; Eggman is not involved in this story at all and the world (various locations of the games I've played) will be shuffled around in this story. If you are not into drug usage, drinking, foul language, domestic violence, and a yaoi relationship between Sonic and Shadow, then please do not read!

_**To have a great romantic relationship, first learn how to be alone. You must be truly yourself and able to love and hold onto who you are, and so must your partner. Otherwise you both fall as you seek to please and keep the other in fear of losing them, crippled by a fear of being alone. So, master that, feel solid ground, and anything is possible. But this was no longer a case of those good times...** _

_**She had started to withdraw her love right at the start, as soon he was addicted to her touch. How quickly she gave him only ice. Then, she sat there as if she was the victim; he waited to be soothed, waited for her to pour in the warmth she had refused to make for herself. As he drains over the years, she took more, accused more, had ice storms more often, more harshly...until he broke and she blamed him for that... That unspeakable, cruel bitch...** _

_**Her hand hit and he fell with the force of it. The first slap, six years ago, had been the worst. He hadn't expected her to be so strong, but there was weight and strength enough to stun. Though her hand was empty, it was like being hit with a hunk of meat nonetheless and afterward he would endure her words of hatred, all spilling from a woman that professed so much love in her quiet moments of regret. Every facet of his personality was was denigrated and shunned. He was less than nothing, not even as loved as an object to be used. Every look that came his way was laced with contempt, annoyance that he should take up house-room and eat. Every bite he was thrown was measured, thin and mean as the nourishment was. He, nonetheless, has been shattered...** _

* * *

**_((Silver Valley || Saturday 5/25/2019 || 1:10 PM))_ **

_Today the earthy wands of the trees, those limbs that stretch into the sky, are polka-dot green with so many new buds. They have shed their winter covers, the layers they sheltered within, and now bravely seek the sun, renewed in her brilliance. The meadow was on a gentle slope and interspersed with beech and oak trees. Waves of yellow cascaded down the grassy slope like so much white water over a rock river bed. The lake-side air was pungent with the fragrance of jasmine. On closer inspection, Sonic and Amy could see the clover and the honey bees who were merrily visiting each flower._

_The grass on their soles are soft on soft, warm on warm, a gentle tickle as each giving wand forms a cushion of green. Each strand moves in the spring breeze as easily as their hair, the waves and rustling as alive as their steady breaths. When they finally clasped each other in a warm, slow and luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their love had melted. His chests rising and falling against her back, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in each others' embrace._

_"Sonic...will our relationship always been like this?"_

_He looks at her. His eyes were more than plain old green; they were the green that revives grass from the harsh conditions of winter. The couple have known each other since they were 12, but they didn't date until New Year's Day earlier in the year when they kissed at midnight. "Of course it will, Amy." A breeze blew through his hair - that kind of blue that's a celebration of soft confidence, of a deep resolve to show truth. "Why would you think otherwise?"_

_Amy blushes softly as her boyfriend feeds her a piece of her Italian herb chicken bruschetta. With their basket, they also brought soft crackers, chocolate-dipped strawberries, fresh grapes, pretzels, and ricotta cheese. She then giggles. Amy's giggle softened the setting, as if her gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and the fires burn warmer. "I dunno."_

_She nuzzles his chest and closes her eyes, smiling softly as his hands wrap around her from behind. "Thank you, Sonic. You're the best. I love you."_

_His eyes draw to his girlfriend's lips. Her lips were a pale pink that reminded him of a rose bud. The top lip was thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and more plush. He softly lifts her chin and he leans forward to press his lips against hers. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Amy's mind was locked in the present. After a moment, he pulls back and caresses her cheek with a soft smile of his own. "I love you too."_

* * *

_**((Present Day || New Year's Day of 2025 || Emerald Coast))** _

"Happy New Year!" A group of friends clash their beer bottles together. The music at _Seascape Resort and Spa_ was as loud as thunder; it made the cutlery on the tabletops rattle. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colorful. Drums of war pounding against the golden shoreline in the dead of night and the light of day. Light where no man can see, sound where no man can hear, life where no man can breath. In the west it swallows all light, in the east it births anew. Never calmed, yet constantly still. Always moving, never the same. Constantly amending, remaining unchanged. No description can truly capture it's mysterious majesty, yet only a few words can express its beauty. On the beach away from the music was where the friends were. Sonic was with his group of friends to celebrate this joyous day.

Tails was blond from root to tip, born to bring more golden sunshine into this world and it shows. It showed in those soulful blue eyes as bright as any glacier - yet so very warm. His fox ears and matching twin tails (hence his name) showed off his fox nature. He was 17, was an air pilot and airplane technician at _Prowess Landing_ , and Sonic's adopted younger brother.

Knuckles has violet eyes and slightly silken red hair; it's the red smashing of glass and watching the shards draw warm blood from your cracked skin. He was 23, worked as a bartender/bouncer at _Etern-Kinetica_ , and Sonic's best friend who was also his friendly rival.

Tikal has long tangerine hair in soft curls with a few strands decorated with animal bone beads; her eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, familiar. She was 19, owned _The Glittering Meadow_ shop, and was a good friend of Sonic; she was Knuckles' girlfriend who have being dating for 5 years.

Elise's short hair is rich like mahogany and her eyes the palest watery blue like a ghostly blue. She was 19, worked alongside Tikal, and Sonic's ex-girlfriend before he started dating Amy. They felt more like close friends than in an intimate relationship and broke it off. Thankfully, they remain on good terms and still get along.

Silver has long porcelain hair in a messy ponytail; his gold eyes shone like sunlight on polished stone and hid a wealth of well-justified mistrust. He was 23, worked with Knuckles as a bartender, and another best friend of Sonic's.

Espio has his bang side-swept to the left side of his face that was the color of golden petals radiating under the summer sun's rays with the rest of his spiky hair a plum color; his eyes was dripping honey, illuminating the world. He was 23, used to work for the _Station Square Police Department_ ( **S.S.P.D.** ) as a private detective but works with Knuckles and Silver now, and a good friend of Sonic's.

Sonic, now 21, worked as a bartender with his friends and a racer at _Rallycross Speedway_ during summertime - although Amy heavily disapproved of his occupations. But why be like that when his _**own**_ girlfriend worked at _Frozen Forest_ to consistently flirt with many male customers - as long as they were young, handsome, single, and had no kids; she also sells her own clothing line from home: _Petal Rose Apparel_.

Sonic was taking pictures of drinking and doing silly poses with his friends. His phone consistently kept going off; Amy has become a possessive, controlling woman who always had to know where he was, who he was talking to, and what he was doing. Even after he tells her before he goes anywhere, he got tired of answering her calls and ignored her - even though he would get punished when he got home.

Knuckles was getting annoyed with it. "Is she _still_ calling you?"

Sonic nodded and sighs as he could sense the agitation in his friend's voice. "Sadly, yes."

"Here. I have a solution." Knuckles takes his phone, tells Amy to fuck off via text, sends Sonic's pictures to his own phone and turns it off. "Look, Sonic. Amy has kept you away from us during free time. It's time you leave her already."

The blue-haired man sighs sadly. "Knux, if I do that, I will have nowhere else to go."

"Brother." Tails hears the conversation and joins in. "You know I have a spare room that's not being used. You can live with me like we used to."

Sonic smiles and pats the boy's head. "I'll consider it...that's if Amy will ever let me leave."

Silver sips at his beer. "You can let us help you know. Think you can get us a copy of your apartment keys so we can get in?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. Amy wouldn't let me have the keys at all."

Silver looks at his friend with a bit of disdain before putting a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "You really need to leave her. Controlling your every move, controlling _your_ money, constantly calling you for your whereabouts, using your _Facebook_ account to trying to remove us, making you drop your dream career you've always wanted since high school alongside us... Come on, man. It's time to let her go."

He looks at Silver before turning away once again. He knows that his friends are right, but he just couldn't leave. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he was _terrified_ of what she would do if he attempted to leave her again. Last time it happened, he ended up in the hospital with a black eye as well as a bruised torso and got his left knee scraped badly.

Sonic sighs deeply. The relationship he's had for so long was all he knew. He knew he should've left at the first sign of trouble, but his love for her was too much to give up now.

Espio then jumps in the conversation. "Want me to find out where she's at?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. She's at home. I suppose I should get back before she throws a temper tantrum." Soon after his friends give him change, Sonic then starts to walk home.

* * *

_**((Sonic+Amy's Apartment || Zakrun Boulevard, Central City))** _

The front door closes and Amy moans in pleasure before she slowly gets out of her bed to take a shower. She was so mad at Sonic that it wasn't even funny. ' _He leaves me on our anniversary for his stupid little friends! So pathetic!_ ''

Instead of getting an answer from her boyfriend, her ex-best friend Knuckles had answered the phone and that's when she realized he was the one who turned off her boyfriend's cellphone. Once out of the shower, she looks at her call log on her phone. She had called Sonic 127 times without a single answer and sent over 59 texts without a single reply; she was so angry.

She was dressed in her pink booty shorts and a white T-shirt with matching panda socks. She brushes her medium-length rose hair and stays careful from hurting her pointed hedgehog ears. She sits in the living room with all the lights on and it wasn't until 2:45 AM that Sonic got home.

Her green eyes flared up when she looks up at him from the couch. "Seriously, Sonic?! Where the fuck were you?!"

"I was out with my friends, Amy! I even told you that before I left last night!"

Amy gets up and smacks him hard enough to make him stumble and fall onto the floor. " _ **I TOLD YOU TO GIVE UP THOSE PATHETIC BUDDIES OF YOURS TO HAVE OUR ANNIVERSARY! BUT YOU DON'T CARE!**_ "

The hits turn to punches and kicking that made him scream out in pain. When it was all over, Amy made sure he got the message. She takes his cellphone and smashes it with her Piko Piko Hammer. She also takes his wallet and only leaves him with $5 to use. "Get out of my apartment, Sonic! You don't deserve to sleep here at home. I don't wanna look at your ugly face anymore! _**GET OUT!**_ "

Sonic grasps his side before he stumbles out of the apartment, the door slamming hard right behind him. He had to hide his purple ribs and purple "flowers" that blossomed all over his legs and stomach. The older brown ones were harder to spot, but it was there and he felt the pain with each breath. Their home was a cage for his body and in his depression, his body came to feel like a cage for his soul.

Sonic walks into the park and couldn't walk anymore once he collapses. He looks at his battered reflection in the river, sighing sadly. "What did I do...to deserve this?"

As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent cry. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest as the world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds, the taste, the smell...everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed against his before he lost the feeling of feeling. Everything darkened into nothingness as he passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the end of this chapter with Shadow comforting Sonic is similar to the anime, Descendants of Darkness. Towards the end of episode 9, Tsuzuki holds Hisoka after he admitted to killing Tsubaki since she couldn't detach herself from the doctor, the main antagonist Muraki.

"Hey Sonic. Wake up."

Waking up is no longer the pleasure it was. There is a fleeting moment when Sonic is whole again, but it evaporates faster than summer rain off the burnt earth. Then, his eyelids that were drooping and leaden with sleep snap open as violently as if he'd been woken by wailing raid sirens. His eyes meet with a sweet face, her blue eyes showing concern and her short red hair framing her face. "...E-Elise? Wh-What happened? Where...am I...?"

"Relax. Knuckles and Tails found you two days ago and brought you back here."

Sonic reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. His cheeks were pressed to the cool, teal pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. He looks at the room around him and realizes he was in the "attic house" right above the club he worked for. This was his secret sanctuary from Amy's abusive ways.

"Anyway. Stay in the bed if you want. I'm gonna make you food."

Elise then starts to cook food for him, but Sonic decides to get out of the bed and goes to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He steps inside, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. His mind was in shambles; he could never get that picture of all that abuse out of his mind. He turns the dial, releasing thousands of boiling drops, darkening his hair and trickling down his back. His eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing him the images like photographs.

After spending about 20 minutes, Sonic steps out to squeeze the leftover water from his hair and then dries off. He dresses into soft black pants and a navy T-shirt before returning to the bed where Elise finished cooking his breakfast of an omelet, four strips of bacon, a small bowl of soup, a banana that has been chopped into many pieces, and a large cup of milk. Back home, Amy would tell Sonic what he was allowed and not allowed to eat, which frustrated him to the point that he decided to starve himself and he began to shed weight more than one person should.

The plate holding the food made by Elise was elegant and beautiful and for the first time in years, his eyes shed tears of happiness as he finally was served something delicious. The broad, yellow grin of the deepest gold belonging to a large banana was sweet in taste. The bacon broke over his tongue - perfectly crisp, perfectly salty. The flavor was like a bomb in his mouth, exploding in all the right ways. The omelet was perfectly cooked; the cooked sausage chopped in many pieces along with the melted cheddar cheese and tasty spinach leaves just was indescribable at how good it was. The tomato basil soup was smooth to get down and not too hot; the milk was cold and rich, easy to get down.

When Sonic was done, a full stomach made it too good to resist and he falls back asleep. Elise smiles and caresses his hair tenderly before covering him back up and kisses his forehead. "You'll be okay."

* * *

It was now 6PM and the entire bar of _Etern-Kinetica_ was to open at 7PM since it was now Friday, January 3. Since it was still considered Christmas break for schools, the bar didn't stay up too late during the holidays. Espio was talking to a newcomer and the owner of the place, Vector. Sonic and Silver were wiping down chairs and tables, while Knuckles wiped down the bottles and cleaned glasses and everything else. The building itself was on the outskirts of Central City and its design helped it stand out from other buildings in the city and others heading towards the neighborhood.

The outside was inviting, welcoming and well-maintained. Sandstone bricks and huge, stone beams make up most of the building's outer structure. As you enter the tavern through the metal doors, you're welcomed by aromas of BBQ party food with rich alcohol and a relaxing sense of home. It's as alluring inside as it is on the outside: squared, wooden beams support the upper floor and the light fixtures attached to them. The walls were once bare, but they are now decorated with flags of all sorts and sizes; some are from nearby places, others from the far corners of the world.

Sonic then writes on the chalkboard the specials for tonight and that certain foods were on a special price. And then, Espio and Vector headed towards the back to work on preparing for the food tonight. Then, the newcomer caught Sonic by surprise, making him unintentionally blush.

His hair was not too long, not too short. What made him the most was that it was so perfectly jet black with some blood-red highlights. His body was a teeny bit slim, but slightly toned defining his strong arms and a soft outline of his abs through his black tank top. His arms had tribal tattoos that wasn't any particular pattern. What was the most beautiful: his eyes. They were a natural blood-red, but when the light hit them, there was a hint of a golden honey hue and his slit pupils were much more visible. While they did appear intimidating, they held a gentleness to them that Sonic hasn't seen in years.

The man looks at Sonic. "Hey, blue hedgehog. Are you alright?"

Sonic couldn't even respond. His husky voice was just...comforting and pleasant to listen to. When he didn't answer, the newcomer approaches Sonic and shakes his shoulder that knocked off his jacket and that's when he eyes his arms. Cuts and painful bruises marked his entire left arm; even his fingers were bruised. He then pulls Sonic's collar down gently, revealing a dark-purple bruise lining his neck. "Who did this to you?"

He turns away, tears filling his eyes. "My girlfriend... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sonic, you alright?" He looks up to see Knuckles, who was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants with his normal biker boots. In his waist holster was handcuffs and a taser in case any customers would start anything or get too drunk. Sonic nods. "I should be."

"Good. Anyway, this is Shadow. He's our newest bartender."

Sonic looks at Shadow. He just nodded again before he starts to polish the drinking glasses in the china cabinet and Knuckles returns to getting things ready.

Shadow shakes his head and writes something down before giving it to Sonic. "Your eyes only."

When the black-haired man heads into the kitchen, Sonic reads the note.

**_Here's my number. Text me.  
_ ** **_Meet me outside after work._ **

**_~~~~~_ **

Once 7 arrives and the place opens, it was full but not overly cramped. Orders were taken, the upbeat music started playing, and food was being cooked. Before long, the smell of roasted peppers along with boneless wings, freshly baked garlic bread, and so many drinks filled the air. Despite being new to the job and setting, Shadow was fast but precise and efficient. That and with Sonic and Silver assisting, business went really well.

As said in the note after the bar closed at 12AM since it was after the holidays, Sonic goes outside to see Shadow leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette with looking at the night glares of Station Square. The blue-haired man gulps and blushes, approaching. "You...wanted to see me...?"

Shadow inhales and holds his breath for a minute before he exhales, the trail of smoke leaving his lips. He drops the cigarette and puts it out with his foot. "You're here. Good. Follow me."

He follows and is led to the park he collapsed two days previous. Shadow then stops under a lamp post and turns back to Sonic. "Can you take your shirt off for me?"

Sonic gets anxious and turns away from Shadow's gaze, tears filling his eyes. "I...I can't..."

Shadow's red, gold-hinted eyes held concern for him, an emotion that he hardly showed towards anybody. "Sonic, you have so many bruises and I know damn well of what's going on with you and your girlfriend, but there's more to the picture than that. Now please, take off your shirt."

Sonic sheds tears and removes his shirt; what he had made Shadow's heart sink and deep down, a burning hatred for Sonic's girlfriend was making his blood softly boiling.

Sonic's legs thin as twigs, bundled in nothing more than soft, worn skinny black jeans. His chest and back was so frail that the bump of each rib and bone of his spine was visible, his face was so sunken in that the intense outline of his skull was detectable under the pale and bruised skin. The ache is a dull, as if some lazy torturer is standing right behind him, only applying enough pressure to be an annoyance. It sits there, just to the side of the right shoulder blade toward the spine. It would be like this lying on a large glass marble. Perhaps at first it would be pleasant - yet soon it would be just like this pain of his.

Sonic looks down at his bruised, bony hands. "It's all my fault... What did I do to her...that made her hate me?"

Shadow puts a hand on Sonic's cheek, caressing it gently. "This is not your fault. She did this to you. I'm not gonna let her harm you again."

Sonic didn't believe his words. Amy wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. He breaks down into tears and Shadow pulls him into a gentle embrace. He then finally gives up and clings to Shadow's shirt, crying into his chest to rid himself of such torture and grief as he felt safe for the first time in years. The black-haired man caresses Sonic's hair and held him close. "Shhh..."

The warmth Shadow had made Sonic calm down eventually and the two get up. "Come on, we're going to my house. The bar's closed and you need some sleep."

Sonic looks into Shadow's eyes, still feeling a bit nervous. "Are you...sure?"

Shadow caresses his cheek and smiles at him. "Most definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the OCs in this chapter are mine. Also, this chapter is kinda dark towards the end. I was initially gonna stop at Sonic falling asleep, but introducing all three OCs in the same chapter seemed to be the better choice.

_**((Saturday 1/4/2025 || Felix Heights of Central City || 1AM))** _

Shadow eventually gets them to Felix Heights, a really safe and nice neighborhood on the far outskirts of Central City. When Sonic sees his house, he was amazed by how it looked. Even at early morning hours, many people were active in their own homes and it was a pleasant sight to see for a change.

The two-story house was gorgeous. It has been built with sandstone and has rustic red pine wood decorations. Tall, large windows add to the overall style of the house. A large chimney pokes out the center of the roof; large, skylight windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is also surrounded by a gorgeous garden that included hanging grape vines, a large pond and many different flowers that gave it a soft touch. That with the semi-rustic designed home made it stunning. It also has a large oak tree in the front yard and the large front porch looked comfortable with a porch swing bed and a couch to sit on; there was also a large two-car garage, but only half of it was for the vehicles. A nice car was also parked in the driveway.

Shadow escorts Sonic into the house. It was gorgeous with a spacious living room to the left, a lounge room to the right, a modern kitchen in the back and a half bathroom as well. Removing their shoes, Shadow leads Sonic to the kitchen. A tall woman was there, making some food. "Mother, what are you doing up so late?"

Shadow's mother, Asuna Autumnshade, turns to face her son. At the age of 38, she still looks younger than her actual age. She has a heart-shaped face with upturned eyes that was the same color as Shadow's: blood-red hinted with gold and having slit pupils. Her thigh-length hair was a wild rose-red color with wolf ears to match. She was wearing a silver, Greek-style nightgown and around her neck was a necklace: a heart-shaped ruby held by twin, crystal angel wings.

"Ahh, Shadow. I'm just bored. Plus, your sisters are driving me insane and of course...why not? I'm off for the next week starting tomorrow."

"That's a first. Oh, Mother. This is Sonic, my coworker. Sonic, this is Asuna. She's my mother."

Asuna smiles at him before she looks at him in a certain way. "Wait a minute. Are you...Aleena's oldest child?"

Sonic's eyes widened at the name he hasn't heard of in so long. "You know my mom?"

"The best of friends, almost like a sister to me. I'm kinda shocked that you two haven't spoken in years."

Sonic turns away in sadness, but Shadow holds him close and hoped the blue hedgehog would ease up a little bit. "We can talk about that later. Anyway, what are you making?"

Asuna had beef with some sauce cooking as well as finished making fresh dough and finished straining vegetables. "My homemade steamed buns."

"Awesome. Sonic, stay here. I'm gonna get my sisters and get the spare bedroom ready. Mother doesn't bite too much towards newbies, so you're safe...for now anyway."

"Watch it, young man." Shadow has Sonic sit at the isle table while he heads upstairs. Asuna finished up everything and puts the buns into two steamer pots before washing the dishes she prepared and cooked everything in. "Forgive me, sweetie. Cooking takes quite a bit, ya know."

A strange gurgling sound is soon heard. Sonic's stomach was growling like crazy, feeling light-headed and his hands were shaking a little bit. Asuna chuckles. "The steamed buns won't be done for at least an hour. Here." She goes to a specific cabinet and pulls out a large chocolate bar. The young man takes it and looks at the wrap. " _'Sweetley's'_?"

"You can only order these guys online since they're not in the local region. I order it once a month. Try it."

Sonic gulped. He really didn't want to, but at the same time, he was in Shadow's home and didn't want to be rude. He pulls off the plastic wrap and gulped before taking a small bite. As soon as he takes a bite, he tears up and his jacket slipped; Asuna sees the bruise and approaches him. Sonic hesitated, but since he could see she was trying to help, he puts the bar down and leans his neck to the side.

She touches the bruise; it was oddly warm to the touch. "It's just a couple days old. Who did this to you?"

Sonic shakes his head. "N-Nobody... I hurt myself by accident." He tries to hide the abuse with a nervous chuckle, but this wolf wasn't buying it.

She sighs and has him look deeply into her eyes. "Sonic, Aleena is my best friend and I vowed to **_never_** harm her or her children in any way, shape or form. But I also do not appreciate those lying to me. Now, tell me... Who. Did. This. To. You?"

Sonic finally gives up and sheds tears. "My girlfriend. At first...everything was fine, but only a couple months later, she completely changed. We were never...physically intimate in the first place and because of that...she started of accusing me of sleeping with my ex-girlfriend. Elise is my best friend, yes, but we see each other like brother and sister - nothing more than that. Then, the physical and verbal and emotional abuse came right after that. She took my phone and smashed it to prevent me from contacting my friends, my family, and even my job."

He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I also had a kitten one time after Tails, my brother, gave her to me. When she died of a disease in my arms, I cried all night long. Amy yelled at me to shut up and all that. After me and Tails made a little burial for her in the Mystic Ruins, she started stalking me and the physical abuse got worse. Th-Then...then..."

As the tears fall more, Asuna rubs his shoulder in a very maternal manner. "Talk to me."

Sonic could no longer look her in the eye. "D-Do you...have a phone?" Confused, Asuna gives him her phone and after searching on the web for a minute, she was given her phone back to read an article. She scrolls through it and reads it.

It was about Sonic and what his girlfriend, Amy, did to him just a little over a year ago. He woke up in the _Clearwater Hospital_ about 8 days after temporarily going into a coma. He was covered in bruises; he also got a scar over his head after broken glass was found, his left eye blackened from a nasty punch, a busted lip and was just aching everywhere. When he asked about IV fluids and a blood transfusion, the doctors had to give him the most brutal detail. An officer had arrived and in a bag he held up made Sonic sick to his stomach. It was a 1.5" thick by 48" long metal rod; one of the ends of the rod was covered in blood...Sonic's _virgin_ blood. He was forcibly raped by his own sadistic girlfriend...the one he gave up everything for. Because Amy lied to the police about everything, she was let off the hook while Sonic was to recover for another 5 days.

Asuna's bottom lip quivered, the same as a baby pushed past endurance. Her eyes became softer under the sheen of water, yet allowing the tears to flow without pause. In that moment, looking at Sonic, she understood the depth of pain that had been sitting right below his skin. Sonic breaks down again and Asuna puts her phone aside before she pulls him into a gentle hug. She couldn't believe that such a monster would abuse such a young man all because he wanted to move on.

"Listen to me _very carefully_ , Sonic. She is to _not_ even come close to this house. From this day forward...I, Asuna Autumnshade, shall protect you for as long as you allow me and my children to. I shall put food into your belly, ensure that your overall health is secure, put warm clothes on your back, and keep this roof over your head. Will you allow this family to take you in?"

Sonic let himself hug the wolf tenderly. Not only she would help him get back on track, but he was going to finally see his family again for the first time in years and he felt free. Free from the prison of thick brambles and deadly thorns, which he had planted for myself.

Asuna lets him go and kisses his forehead. "We will discuss more later. Finish the chocolate and go make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Sonic nodded and takes another bite. The dark, mouth-melting chocolate with crackling hazelnuts under his teeth leaves him with a irresistible taste of heaven and a smells sweeter than honey. Once done, he gets up and heads to the living room.

It was square-shaped with soft graphite grey-colored carpet and a large fireplace that explained the chimney earlier from outside; since the fire was containable by a cover, no smoke got in the home and still brought in warmth. There was a right-hand-facing sectional with an ottoman that was all a midnight-gray color, decorated with twin ivory pillows as decor as well as also twin burgundy rocker recliners. Crafted from solid pine wood, the coffee table and end tables next to the couch saw marks along the sides and a distressed, neutral finish for plenty of a rustic character. Holding up the 65" TV and the surround sound was an espresso stand; a charcoal upholstered bench and there was a comfortable, charcoal chaise lounge chair with twin pillows and a large black woven blanket; this piece of furniture was used for a bed for guests since the guest bedroom still wasn't finished. On one recliner, it has a blush-dyed faux fur blanket; on the other, there sat a royal-blue polyester blanket. The ceiling has a large LED (brightness control) light, but it was shut off; there was also twin metal hourglass lamps. The décor was pretty tame.

Sonic decides to lay down on the lounge chair, resting his head on the pillows and covers up with the blanket. For the first time in years, the hedgehog finally falls asleep in peace.

* * *

_**((Later That Morning || 9AM))** _

"He's pretty cute when sleeping like that."

"Shhh. Adi, let him sleep."

"As if you let me sleep at all, Aura."

Sonic groaned in his sleep and turns over as he then starts to wake up. He awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds, letting his emerald eyes see the sun's rays. He sees two girls and sprints up awake, hyperventilating. One of the girls gently grips him by his shoulders and calms him down. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there. You okay?"

The young hedgehog was panting heavily and fear filled his eyes. "Where am I?!"

The other girl comes over. "Easy. You're at our house. Shadow brought you here last night."

Sonic hears his name and starts to calm down. "Is he here?"

"No. He and Mom went to go do some early grocery shopping since you'll be living with us now. Oh and sorry about scaring you. I'm Adrienne. That's Aurora. We're twins and Shadow's younger sisters." Sonic examines them and could see the similarities with their black hair, wolf ears and grey eyes - although each of them are pretty different.

Adrienne's hair was in a braided bun with her right-sided bang and a couple dangling strands to show off her gorgeous femininity side, the perfect mix of messy and manageable. She was wearing a black shirt that exposed her shoulders and tight ripped jeans with black flats. She also had the eyes of dove feathers - not the albino kind, but the ones with a hue so softly grey that they could have been pencil drawn. They were surrounded by black-rimmed glasses and has coral lips.

Aurora's hair was in a dark gothic style: a low bun with her left-sided bang and two asymmetrical strands to frame her face. Her eyes were like twin silvery moons, beautiful and glistening - although the heavy creamy black eyeliner made them look a little dull and her royal-ruby lips just made her appear darker than initially thought. Despite the hairdo she had, she was wearing a beanie; she's also wearing leather stockings and a long black tunic engraved with lace designs as well as silver and black leather jewelry. She also has a great number of tattoos on her torso as well.

"Since it'll be awhile until they get back, are you hungry Sonic? We wouldn't mind getting something into your stomach. Mom told us about what the two of you discussed last night, so we wanna make you comfortable and if you have any questions for us, we can answer you."

Sonic nodded. "Whatever you two can make, surprise me with your cooking skills."

The twins smile widely at him simultaneously. "You got it!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**((Saturday 1/4/2025 || Zakrun Boulevard || 9:15 AM))** _   
_**[[ WARNING! INTENSE SEX SCENE WITH DRUG USAGE + DRINKING ]]** _

_**~~~~~** _

Amy was glad to have Sonic gone from her apartment, but if he were to turn up of having another woman at his side, she was so gonna kill him. In all honesty, she didn't even care about him at the current moment. She puts her phone down and continues to get ready while looking in the bathroom mirror. Amy was wearing burgundy lipstick with smoky black eyeshadow hinted with golden specks and a fluffy rose-colored bathrobe. Her hair was in layered curls with a bang over her left eye.

Amy then makes her coffee and sits on the couch. Not too long after, there was a couple knocks at the door and she goes to answer it. "About time, you got here. You know that I don't like to wait on my bad boy."

Her bad boy she has on the side was 27-year-old Damien Ambrosio, a well-known rebel and heartbreaker. He has sleek, lustrous dark-brown hair. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face; his perfect lips ripe for the kissing and his strong hands, slightly rough from working, held her own hands as he stared deep into Amy's eyes. He was wearing dark-denim jeans, black leather biker boots, a black collared tee, a black leather jacket, and a sweet leather watch. He locks eyes with her and she sees just how deep they really are. They're not a solid brown; spirals of earthy brown colliding with honey droplets and even a green color fill those two orbs with magnificent light.

The two of them kiss fiercely in a demanding manner before she tears off her bathrobe to expose herself. Amy was wearing an erotic, gothic black leather teddy lingerie and leash. The zipper to her pussy was zipped up and covered; her small breasts however were completely exposed. Damien was intrigued. "Well, well, well. You _are_ naughty."

"Only for you." Soon enough, Damien picks up Amy and tosses her onto the bed before kissing her fiercely and removes his shirt to show off his physically fit torso. Amy unzips and removes the lingerie to leave herself naked and helps her secret lover remove his pants and boxers. His large cock was so erect and Damien wasted no time in pushing himself deep inside of Amy's wet pussy.

"So good, Damien! Fuck me!" The demanding nature made the bad boy thrust deep all the way inside of her and she obviously needed him. He then leans down to suckle on her nipple, making her so much more wet and she scratches his back with her nails. It was so intense that Damien arches his back as he then grunts and spews a large amount of cum deep inside of her unprotected womb.

Amy thought he was done, but when he flips her over onto her stomach, she cries out in pleasure and squirts when Damien pushed his cock deep inside of Amy's ass and even starts fisting her pussy at the exact same time that makes her squirt three more times. She was in so much pleasure at the moment and continues to let Damien do whatever to her body. It didn't take him too long to cum inside of Amy's ass nor did it take long for him to cum into Amy's skilled mouth right after. She gagged a little bit, but she manages to swallow all of it.

Amy falls back on the bed still naked while Damien puts on his boxers and jeans. He grabs a bottle of cold beer and returns to Amy. "I got what you asked for."

He brings out a pipe, two small baggies, and a sandwich bag. "A gram of hell dust and 4 lover's speed. I also managed to get you some Bay 11."

She nodded and then manages to use the pipe to inhale the white powdery substance and then starts to smoke the weed, feeling it take its hold and she sighs in relaxation. Damien pops open his beer and takes a large swig of it. "So what are you gonna do with that cuckold you call for a boyfriend?"

"Oh, I have my ways. I will find him and when I do, I can make sure he won't be getting away from me. Don't worry about it." Amy winks at him and after finishing his beer, Damien stands up and gives her a large envelope before fully redressing himself. "Here's your $10,000. Use it wisely." She nodded as they exchange one more kiss before he leaves the apartment.

Once a good distance out, he calls someone on his phone. "I hope you got all that. We got her alright..."

* * *

_**((The Autumnshade Household || 9:15AM))** _

Adrienne looks at Sonic for a minute. "Hey, Sonic. Do you like spicy food by any chance?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long time since I had it."

"Wanna try my homemade shakshouka then, along with some egg+bacon muffins?"

"Please do it."

"Okay. You just relax while Aura and I will do our job."

The girls go all around the kitchen to get everything ready. As Aurora works on the sauce with the spices required, Sonic sits at the isle table in the kitchen.

Adrienne looks at the hedgehog. "Want some coffee?"

Sonic nodded softly. "Sure."

She goes to start the coffee pot and the hedgehog sighs before talking again. "So...what's Shadow's story?"

Aurora comes over to sit right next to him, drinking a large cup of chocolate milk. "We can tell you, but promise to not tell him or Mom any of this discussion. Okay?"

He nodded and she starts. "Shadow is actually our older half-brother. Mom was married once before she got with our dad. Shadow's biological father, Varinith Nightdusk, he was just...pure evil. It took Mom four years to get pregnant. But once she conceived, his delusional mind thought she was unfaithful and became abusive. He hurt her so physically bad that she went into labor...two months early..."

Adrienne then comes over to continue while everything cooked at a low temperature. She pulls out her phone and shows Sonic a picture. Varinith Nightdusk was a handsome man with blood-red eyes and long messy hair as black as death; he was wearing a long red scarf that covered his mouth, a pair of black leather gloves, a black sweater with black pants, black leather boots, a long decent black leather trenchcoat, and a set of spiked ornaments that have jewels adorned on a loose necklace. He was using a fancy cane to walk and his gold wedding band was gone.

"He's nothing but a monster. Because of what he'd done, Mom was covered in bruises and Shadow had to be taken away. He was barely breathing and Mom had to get surgery done to fix her stomach and reproductive organs. Doctors told her to not try having kids again. After being in the hospital for about 6 weeks, Shadow was deemed fine and able to go home. She immediately filed for divorce and gained full custody of our brother. A year later, she met our dad, Takhiim Tamaska of the Greywind Pack, while she was working at her office. He helped her set up a bank account and then, he brought her bags of groceries to feed her and our brother."

She returns to take the spicy food off the stove top to cool off before putting the bacon+egg muffins and chocolate chip scones into the preheated oven. "They started dating, which he treated her with a tenderness she's never had before and has never laid his hands on her as well as treating Shadow as if he was his own for five years. They got married and then, Mom had me and Adi on June 23 in 2010."

Sonic smiles. "That's funny. My birthday's the same day."

"And so is Shadow. Mom is gonna have fun making a birthday for all four of us, but with you and our friends and family here, I'm sure it'll be great."

Soon, breakfast was all done and Adrienne gets the equal amount of food for everybody and had it cool down some more as she washes the dishes. After that, she pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Sonic as well as his plate.

The hedgehog smiles and sips at his coffee before he takes a bite of his portion of the shakshouka. He nodded in approval as the eggs mixed with the light tomato sauce and sausage was a nice touch. But once the cayenne pepper along with the cumin, paprika, chili powder, and garlic powder hits him...his cheeks turn red from the heat and he taps his foot really fast to how hot it _really_ was. He had finished the meal, but by then, his mouth burned like a volcano and he was grunting in pain, emitting a few hiccups.

Aurora rushes to the refrigerator and gives him the gallon of chocolate milk, which he gladly starts drinking down. The rich flavor at the perfect cold temperature allowed the hedgehog's mouth and insides cool down over the course of 30 minutes. After finishing that, he shakes his head and rushes to the bathroom upstairs. Adrienne rubs the back of her head in an embarrassing manner. "Okay. Let's not do that again."

* * *

The twins let him do his business before giving him a bottle of water and some antacids to help his stomach. Soon enough, Sonic stumbles across Shadow's bedroom and he walks inside after becoming curious.

The walls were painted a midnight-grey color with a king-sized bed that had 5 matching pillows, grey+black-themed comforters, and a handmade teddy bear on it. There was also a cherrywood dresser with a mirror, a walk-in closet, a small recording studio with an electric keyboard and an electric guitar hung on the wall, and a small picture. It was of Shadow at age 12 with a man who had a bushy white mustache and a young blonde girl with the most beautiful blue eyes one has ever seen.

"I take it you like my bedroom?" Sonic jumps at Shadow's voice, slightly jumping and turns around. He blushed softly and starts to nervously walk out of the room, but Shadow stops him. There was a sadness in his eyes and Sonic was left speechless. "S-Sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that..."

Shadow chuckles and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Sonic nodded and looks back at the picture. "I take it you know them?"

"Yes, I did. It's a lot more than it seems. But long story short. Mother was abused and my father, Varinith Nightdusk. She escaped the home they shared together and then, she asked the man in the picture, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to help her birth me and help raise me. After Mother got the divorce started and a restraining order, I was returned to her when I was three. The girl next to him in the picture was his granddaughter, Maria. She was also...my girlfriend."

Sonic gulped and prepared to hear the things similar to his own, but then...he saw Shadow's tears. "At a young age, she was diagnosed with osteoporosis. It made her so fragile and weak that she was bound to a wheelchair. Even with her diagnosis...Maria remained optimistic. She was a pure, gentle soul and was extremely thoughtful when we were together. One night, I had to work overtime and then..."

Sonic hesitated, but he gets the courage to hold Shadow's hand. "...I got a call that I'll never forget. I rushed to our house and I felt sick to my stomach. Gerald was shot and Maria...someone pushed her and with her condition, many bones broke and a rib punctured her lung...and she bled to death. After the impostor killed her, he...violated her corpse and burned it. I found the monster who did it...and I killed him...with my bare hands."

Sonic grew nervous and slowly removes his hand. "You...killed him?"

Shadow wipes the tears away and looks at the hedgehog. "Sonic...sometimes, debt and revenge can only be repaid in blood. Maria has been given justice by my own hands and I've gotten over it. After that, I vowed myself to protect my sisters and anyone else who may end up affected with their love interests and protect victims from abuse. When I saw you last night..." He reaches to touch Sonic's cheek softly. "...I knew I just had to help you."

Sonic's heart nearly skips a few beats, hearing his heart pounding in his ears and his emerald eyes met those piercing red+golden orbs. Suddenly, it was as if they were in sync with each other. Shadow cups the hedgehog's cheeks fully and leans forward, pressing his lips to Sonic's. When they kissed, the hedgehog's brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead against Shadow's and gathered some much needed oxygen. His soft smile told him everything and Sonic smiled back, sinking into his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The easter egg is Greywind (Grey Wind). If the name sounds familiar to you guys, it's the name of the direwolf bonded to Robb Stark in Game of Thrones.
> 
> As for shakshouka, it's a real life dish that I recently tried and it's very good but spicy. Its nickname is "Eggs of Hell".
> 
> In the beginning of this chapter, it is revealed that Amy does drugs and is a frequent cheater. I've been homeless on and off. I got to know the drugs stuff by actually seeing it for myself. Lover's Speed is ecstasy pills and hell dust is cocaine. PLEASE DON'T DO DRUGS!
> 
> Finally, there is the medical term osteoporosis, a bone disease that occurs when the body loses too much bone or makes too little bone; when the bones become less dense, they weaken and are likely to break. || Maria Robotnik had NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), leaving her weak and fragile, but they never really delved into it. I added this real-life condition to sound more realistic.


End file.
